Nunca te vayas sin decir Te Amo
by EliACa
Summary: "¿Qué otra cosa tiene que pasar para que pueda hacer frente a todas esas emociones que se aglomeran en él? ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir postergando esa dicha que podría construir a su lado, por una venganza infinita con la cual se ha obsesionado?" Son algunas de las interrogantes que Jane y Lisbon se plantean gracias al caso en turno. Trata sobre el amor y sus extrañas manifestaciones


**Disclaimer: **si fuera mío, creo que sería igual de trolera que Bruno; es que hay que reconocer que las reacciones del Fandom son muy divertidas LOL

* * *

**Nunca te vayas sin decir Te Amo**

A pesar de tantos años dedicándose a las tareas rutinarias que su profesión amerita; nunca logra acostumbrarse a esa, en donde debe presenciar la desolación y desespero de quienes sobreviven a las víctimas; aquella en la que debe encontrarse con quienes sufren por el arrebato del ser amado.

El ambiente antinatural de pesar que invade los hogares de padres, esposos, hermanos, abuelos o amigos; las lágrimas, los arrepentimientos por el tiempo perdido o desaprovechado; la incredibilidad y en ocasiones, el enojo que provoca la situación de un asesinato; son emociones que a veces le contagian en gran medida. Es la peor parte de todo, y aunque siempre se prepara psicológicamente antes de dar la cara, es imposible no sentir el vacío en el corazón durante las conversaciones con los afectados.

Hoy no era diferente. Eleonor Benson está desolada; los ojos rojos e hinchados reflejan que ha llorado por mucho tiempo, su aspecto desalineado no afecta su hermosura, sin embargo, su mirada perdida, los hombros caídos, y un dejo en toda su actitud, le hace parecer como un alma en pena.

- Era un buen hombre –dice en un hilo de aliento-, humilde y generoso, siempre se estaba preocupando por los demás, muy amiguero y de buen humor.

- Señora Benson –intervino Lisbon-, ¿sabe de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a su esposo?

- No agente; él no se metía con nadie; nunca me llegó a hablar de algún problema en su oficina o de algún otro lado; era alguien muy querido.

- Quizás entonces había una persona celosa de él –sugirió Jane quien se paseaba por el salón mirando las fotografías -, cuando alguien es muy querido, casi siempre hay otro que se siente desplazado.

- Señor Jane –Eleonor miró al consultor a los ojos-, no veo razones; como dije, mi esposo era humilde y considerado, siempre apoyaba a los demás, era muy trabajador, se merecía todo lo que tenía.

- Señora Benson, por procedimiento, debo hacerle esta pregunta –aclaró Lisbon- ¿Dónde estuvo ayer entre las 7 y 10 de la noche?

- ¿Cree que asesiné a mi marido? –Preguntó la viuda sorprendida.

- No descartamos a nadie, es el procedimiento rutinario –indicó la agente-.

- Estuve aquí en casa, hice la cena y vi televisión.

- ¿Alguien la vio para que pueda corroborarlo?

- No –le dijo mirándola a los ojos-.

- Bien –dijo Lisbon, mientras se levantaba-, estaremos informándole de los avances de la investigación.

- Recientemente habían tenido una discusión ¿cierto? –Preguntó de pronto Jane-.

- ¿Perdón?

- Noto cierta culpabilidad en su semblante -agregó el consultor mientras hacía un gesto con sus manos-, ¿de qué se siente culpable?

- Fue algo sin importancia.

- Todo es importante señora –acotó Lisbon, mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el sofá-.

Eleonor dudó un poco, era como si un cúmulo de dolor se desplomara sobre su cabeza de repente.

- Habíamos estado postergando el hecho de tener hijos; siempre surgía algo importante que atender, durante estos 4 años de casados parecía que continuamente hubiese otra prioridad; los proyectos de su trabajo, mi maestría, la hipoteca, la enfermedad de su madre –relataba la mujer con la mirada perdida-; hace unas semanas dejamos de cuidarnos, por fin coincidíamos y pensábamos que era el momento oportuno; hasta que él llegó con la noticia de que había conseguido financiamiento para ejecutar el proyecto al que le dedicó tanto tiempo –hizo una pausa para mirar a Jane-, para ello tenía que estar al menos 5 meses en Atlanta.

- Tú te opusiste y él por su parte, no quería perder esa oportunidad que había esperado por tanto tiempo –dijo Jane, al ver que Eleonor había parado su relato a causa de un llanto silencioso-.

- Fui una completa egoísta –dijo luego de secar sus lágrimas-, estuve días enojada con él, casi ni le dirigí la palabra.

- Atraparemos al asesino de su esposo –dijo Lisbon en solidaridad, mientras apretaba uno de los brazos de la viuda-.

- Era el amor de mi vida –agregó la mujer mirándola a los ojos-, agente, ¿alguna vez ha tenido esa sensación de que al estar al lado de una persona, no necesita de nada más?

Lisbon se mantuvo en silencio.

- Ese alguien que te cambia la vida por completo –decía sin poder evitar las lágrimas en su rostro-, que te hace sentir única, irrepetible, que te hace soñar en una eternidad junto a él, y que de algún modo u otro te hace sentir feliz en medio de tanta tristeza que rodea a este mundo; ¿lo ha experimentado?

- Si –contestó Lisbon luego de dudarlo un rato, por un momento se sintió desnuda. Jane era testigo silencioso; estaba postrado en una esquina del salón con sus manos en los bolsillos, afligiéndose por toda la situación-.

- Entonces nunca pierda la oportunidad de decirle que le ama y de confesarle lo dichosa que le hace estar a su lado. A mí me quitaron el chance de hacerlo una vez más –la última frase la dijo prácticamente en llanto; mientras cubría sus ojos con pesar-.

_-TA-_

El trayecto de la casa de los Benson al consorcio donde Harry, el esposo de Eleonor, trabajaba, pareció una eternidad. El silencio que reinaba en el ambiente lo inquietaba; ya que a pesar de que ambos eran personas de pocas palabras; en esta oportunidad, sabía que a Lisbon el caso le estaba afectando.

- Ella no lo asesinó –dijo Jane para abrir conversación-.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- Es joven, lo superará, con el tiempo se quedará sólo con los recuerdos buenos.

- Supongo –comentó Lisbon encogiendo sus hombros-.

- ¿Te gustaría parar por un té?

- No creo que me ayude a sentirme mejor –dijo con la vista fija en la carretera-.

- Estuvo bien como manejaste la situación con la señora Benson.

- Claro.

Era evidente que no quería hablar del tema; era un caso sensible; también se sentía identificado con la viuda; no sólo por la pérdida de su familia; también porque en muchos instantes se ha tenido que tragar ciertas emociones, evitando cualquier acercamiento especial que comprometa en mayor medida la seguridad de la gente que quiere; siendo un hipócrita no sólo por los fines de su venganza, sino también por miedo, por sus inseguridades, por culpabilidad, por su auto-condena, por un sinfín de excusas que se enumera cada día.

La observa conducir, pensativa, triste; entonces recuerda el "Te Amo" que le dijo hace unos meses atrás; antes de saber qué les depararía el destino por el peligroso plan que trazaron, esas dos palabras que no pudo reprimir ante el temor de perderla; esa pequeña frase sincera, que luego en un acto de cobardía, y por todas las razones ya mencionadas, no pudo confirmar, fingiendo demencia u olvido; esa conversación que ha quedado pendiente aún luego de atrapar a Lorelei, de llevar a cabo su loco plan de seducción, que sólo le proporcionó información falsa terminando una vez más en un laberinto sin salida y con la muerte de la cómplice de John el Rojo, cuando ésta ya no le era de utilidad al asesino. Aún después de todo eso, sigue callando. ¿Qué otra cosa tiene que pasar para que pueda hacer frente a todas esas emociones que se aglomeran en él? ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir postergando esa dicha que podría construir a su lado, por una venganza infinita con la cual se ha obsesionado? A veces no sabe si sigue en esa enmienda por la promesa que le hizo a su familia muerta, por inercia o por su orgullo herido.

- ¡Jane! –Lisbon lo sacó de esa disertación cíclica en la que estaba. Él la observa esperando a que le diga algo-; ¿vienes?

Jane asiente, sale de la camioneta y se concentra nuevamente en el trabajo; necesitan atrapar al asesino; seguramente eso les devolverá el ánimo a ambos.

_-TA-_

- ¡Él no se lo merecía! –Gritó con impotencia Dominic Peterson, compañero de trabajo de la víctima-, yo había trabajado por más años, y de pronto ¿él se gana la concesión? Si Harry y su proyecto se iban por el caño, entonces yo iría a Atlanta.

Luego de un par de días de trabajo en equipo, encontraron las suficientes pruebas para acorralar al culpable; y en esos momentos, Cho estaba obteniendo la confesión.

- Yo debería haber sido el elegido –siguió divagando Peterson- ¿es lo justo no?

- No. –Respondió Cho y dio por terminado el interrogatorio-.

_-TA-_

- Gracias –dijo Eleonor con resignación-, aún no creo que haya sido él; luego de que Harry le ayudó en más de una ocasión.

- La ambición ciega a las personas –agregó Lisbon-; sé que esto no le devuelve a su marido; pero él pagará por el resto de su vida por lo que hizo.

Eleonor solo asintió. Jane y Lisbon emprendían su camino a la salida; justo atravesando el umbral de la puerta; Jane se detuvo, se volteó para mirar por un momento a la viuda, y le sonrió.

- Felicidades –le dijo-, al final ese amor no sólo permanecerá en ti, sino también se reflejará en ese hijo que esperas.

Eleonor sonrió con sus ojos llorosos. Lisbon la miró sorprendida.

- Apenas me enteré ayer, ¿cómo lo supo?

- Los resultados de tus análisis estaban en el gabinete de tu cocina; los vi cuando fui a buscar las tazas de té.

- Ahora tampoco era el mejor momento; aunque llega precisamente cuando más le necesito –sonrió mientras abrazaba su propio vientre-.

_-TA-_

- Gracias por traerme –le dijo Jane, quien apoyaba ambas manos en la puerta de la camioneta del lado del conductor. Lisbon frente al volante, le regresó una pequeña sonrisa-.

Luego de darle la noticia a la señora Benson, Lisbon se ofreció a llevar a Jane hasta su motel, habían cruzado pocas palabras, comentarios del caso, del asesino, y del sorpresivo embarazo de la viuda.

- Creo que ahora si me caería bien ese té –de pronto le dijo, cuando él se había alejado un poco del vehículo. Jane le sonrió ampliamente y minutos más tarde estaban compartiendo un té chai en el interior de la habitación-.

- ¿Hay algún problema con tu servicio de cable? –Luego de un rato en silencio ella preguntó-.

- ¿Qué tiene mi servicio de cable?

- ¡Siempre que vengo aquí es el mismo canal de animales salvajes! –Criticó Lisbon, él se hizo el ofendido-.

- Hay muchos aprendizajes que podemos sacar de la comunidad animal Lisbon.

- ¿Cómo comer insectos molestos que te permitan sobrevivir? –Respondió con el ceño fruncido, mientras veía un sapo comerse a una mosca. Él adoraba sus gestos-.

- El futuro es incierto, ¿cierto? –Le dijo mientras colocaba la taza en la mesa y apoyaba los brazos en las piernas, para inclinarse y mirar a Lisbon fijamente a los ojos-, la mayoría de las veces nos confiamos en que las cosas permanecerán iguales por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Todas esas moralejas la sacas del programa de los sapos? –Bromeó ella; él le sonrió-.

- El hecho es que –continuó-, no tenemos la certeza de que nos volveremos a ver mañana –jugaba con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo-, por eso no debes enojarte conmigo por esas pequeñeces que a veces hago en los casos.

Lisbon explayó una sonrisa.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo voy a superar eso? ¿Qué clase de declaración ha sido esa Jane?

- Aunque parezca extraño, no soy bueno para estas cosas –dijo él sonrojándose-.

- ¡Al demonio! –Susurró Lisbon para sí misma; luego lanzó un suspiro intentando soltar con ello la tensión-, …tú eres esa persona.

Ella no necesitó decir nada más; él lo entendió. Se miraron con nerviosismo por un instante, para luego esquivarse los ojos; Lisbon se levantó de pronto y tomó su bolsa, Jane se levantó tras ella y empezó acomodarse el traje.

- Bien –se apresuró a decir la agente-; se siente bien resolver un nuevo caso; y sólo por eso valen la pena esos locos trucos tuyos.

No terminó muy bien de decir esas palabras, cuando de pronto Jane la tomó por la cintura y empezó a besarla, al principio fue un beso desenfrenado, correspondido, lleno de pasión, ese que con el choque de los labios revienta las burbujas del deseo acumulado por años; poco a poco se fue suavizando, hasta convertirse en una caricia sublime en donde sus lenguas se embarcan en muchos viajes de ida y vuelta; las respiraciones entre cortadas, los ojos cerrados, las manos acariciando sus espaldas, sus cuerpos unidos compartiendo el fuego y el pálpito de sus pieles.

- Ok, lo admito, mejoró mucho la declaración –dijo ella en un momento que separaron sus bocas en busca de aliento-.

- Hay muchas formas de decir te amo –le respondió mientras besaba con suavidad su cuello-.

Jane la atrajo hacia la cama; él se sentó en la orilla del colchón, y colocó a Lisbon sobre sus piernas y de frente a él; la pasión se apoderaba de ellos, él le ayudó a despojarse de su camisa, por un momento quedó anonadado ante su delicada piel, el aroma que brotaba de ella, el pecho agitado y comprimido por su sostén, las pecas regadas adornando su cuerpo. La besó nuevamente, mientras Teresa luchaba con desesperación contra los botones de su chaleco.

- Tranquila, no voy a ir a ningún lado –le dijo él sonriendo, cuando vio que ella se enredaba más y más con los botones-.

- Maldito traje de tres piezas –le respondió ella luego de soltar una pequeña carcajada, que se abrió paso entre los jadeos de su respiración, él también reía con ella-.

…

Desnudos en la cama, con las piernas entrelazadas, ella acariciando su pecho, él haciendo lo mismo con su espalda; extasiados después de esa lucha consentida entre sus cuerpos, se dedicaban a mirar un documental de cocodrilos.

- Sé que aún hay muchos asuntos pendientes por resolver –Jane le comentó mientras acariciaba su cabello-, ya sabes, no tengo mucho para ofrecerte pero…

- No necesito ofrendas –le interrumpió-, bueno, quizás tu cuerpo un par de días por semana –le dijo con picardía; él le regresó la sonrisa y luego de un rato agregó…-

- Todo este caso me hizo pensar que, siempre habrá algo por terminar, llevo años obsesionado con John el Rojo, con cerrar un ciclo, con cumplir esa promesa, con miedos por lo que pueda pasar; todas esas razones de peso me han hecho posponer las cosas importantes; pensaba que era muy probable que nunca fuese el momento ideal, así que sentí que era tiempo de sacar esas emociones a las que le he dando la vuelta desde hace mucho.

- Lo sé –agregó ella para luego besarlo-; conozco bien el sentimiento; pero…, no hablemos de ello ¿sí? Para eso tenemos todo el tiempo y todo el espacio detrás de esa puerta –le dijo señalando la salida-.

- ¿Entonces detestas mi traje de tres piezas? –Le preguntó divertido, pensó que su propuesta era sabia. Ella soltó una carcajada-.

- Te juro que no volveré a verte igual; entrarás a la oficina con ese traje y solo pensaré en cosas morbosas.

- ¿Acaso no tenías siempre esos pensamientos? –Lisbon le dio un manotazo en el pecho-.

- Debo confesar que te ves hermoso en tu traje –le comentó casi en un susurro- aunque pensándolo bien, con tres piezas se pueden hacer muchas cosas creativas –le dijo traviesamente mientras se subía en él…-

Había muchas formas de decir te amo; ellos llevaban años haciéndolo en silencio, con sus miradas, con los gestos, con todas esas noches donde ella permanecía frente al teclado por horas, mientras él le ofrecía compañía desde el sofá, con los helados después del trabajo, los tés, la confianza plena…, ahora agregaban nuevas maneras; cambiarían algunas cosas, otras seguirían iguales, como ese consenso no pactado, pero sí reconocido, de permanecer juntos a pesar de las muchas dificultades.

_-Fin-_

* * *

**A/N: **Es tan fácil escribir sobre Jane y Lisbon, ya que con ellos son muchas las emociones que se pueden explorar. Este oneshot estuvo compuesto por dos ideas; la que me dio la emoción para escribir fue imaginar a Lisbon enredada con el traje de tres piezas de Jane jajaja y desesperada por arrancarle la ropa xD tan solo se me ocurrió la idea ayer y me senté como loca a redactar el fic. La segunda, la de Jane y Lisbon reflexionando sobre confesar sus emociones, gracias a los testimonios de un caso; la tenía desde hace muchos meses atrás, me siento contenta de por fin haberla desarrollado.

Espero les haya gustado :)


End file.
